onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Vinsmoke Yonji
| affiliation = Vinsmoke Family; Germa Kingdom; Germa 66 | occupation = Prince; Assassin | epithet = | age = 21 | birth = March 2nd }} "Winch Green" Vinsmoke Yonji is the fourth son and youngest child of the Vinsmoke Family, making him both a prince of the Germa Kingdom and a commander in its military arm, Germa 66. Appearance As noted by the Straw Hats, Yonji heavily resembles his brother Sanji; he has almost identical facial features, including the curly eyebrows common to the Vinsmoke siblings. However, his hair is slicked back into a cowlick, his eyebrows curl in the inverse direction (both face the left side of his face), and he lacks facial hair. Yonji wears all dark clothing, with his shirt bearing the number "66" and his hooded cloak bearing the number "4". He wears a striped belt with the Germa 66 Jolly Roger as a belt buckle, metal gloves, and sunglasses and earphones on the top of his head. As a child, Yonji had a small cowlick on the top of his head, and he wore a light shirt with the number 4 on it. Personality As Nami observed, Yonji, like his older brother Sanji, exhibits lecherous qualities. He is immediately struck by Nami's beauty, and is seen ogling Nami's bounty poster when Germa 66 depart from their brief meeting with the Straw Hats. In all other respects, however, Yonji is very different from Sanji. He has been described as callous and stingy, refusing to help a dying Luffy and challenging the Straw Hats to plunder the Germa 66 ship for the cure for Luffy's condition. His elder sister, Reiju, claimed that he was rotten to the core. He is also proud, getting angry at Reiju when she humiliated him in front of the Straw Hats. This proud nature was in evidence again when, upon suffering defeat at Sanji's hands, Yonji was infuriated and swore to make the latter pay for his actions. As a child, Yonji was a vicious bully, joining his two eldest brothers in mercilessly beating and mocking Sanji's compassion in preparing food for others. This shows that he neither tolerate nor value any such trait, which he believed was worthless to royals. In the present day, Sanji himself claims that, despite his hopes to the contrary, all of the members of his family have only gotten worse with time. Therefore, Yonji has presumably not changed his ways since his childhood. Yonji is also very mindful of his family's affairs, deciding to not get involved with the Straw Hats in order to ensure that Sanji's wedding would not be jeopardized. He also tried to reprimand Sanji after hearing that Sanji was refusing to cooperate with their family's plans for an alliance with Big Mom, but was promptly overpowered by Sanji in retaliation. Relationships Family Vinsmoke Judge Yonji is very respectful towards his father as he was quick to scold Sanji for defying the wishes of their father. In return, Judge expressed concern for his youngest son while asking Sanji what he did to Yonji. Like with his two oldest sons, Judge considers Yonji one of his "beloved" sons and refused to consider having Yonji marry one of Big Mom's daughters. Vinsmoke Reiju Yonji seems to have typical sibling relationship with his elder sister, but he was angry when she humiliated him by kicking him off their ship and calling him a "stingy idiot" after he refused to help the Straw Hats. However, the two are united with following their father's orders as they did nothing to halt the Straw Hats knowing that it would potentially stop Sanji's wedding. Vinsmoke Ichiji Yonji gets along with his oldest brother, as he helped him in bullying Sanji when they were children. He also looked forward to the latter reuniting with Sanji when he and Niji arrived on Whole Cake Island. Vinsmoke Niji Yonji gets along with his second oldest brother as he helped him in bullying Sanji when they were children. He also looked forward to the latter reuniting with Sanji when he and Ichiji arrived on Whole Cake Island. Sanji In the past, Yonji along with Ichiji and Niji took to bullying Sanji as they viewed him as a weakling and a disgrace to their family for his cooking which they believed was unfit for royals. Thirteen years later, upon reuniting with his older brother Yonji told off Sanji for his defying their father only for Sanji to surprise him by overpowering Yonji, leaving him with a damaged face. Yonji was very surprised at Sanji's new strength, wondering how a "good for nothing" like Sanji managed to get the better of him and swore to get revenge on the latter. When Ichiji and Niji arrived at Whole Cake Island, Yonji (with a devious grin) wondered about the look on Sanji's face when he sees their older brothers. Others Straw Hat Pirates Yonji encountered the Straw Hat Pirates while they were on their way to retrieve Sanji from Whole Cake Island. Initially, the entire crew mistook him for Sanji due to their similar appearances, until he removed his hood and introduced himself; however, after he became lovestruck at seeing Nami, Chopper called him Sanji again (much to Yonji's irritation). Yonji also rebuffed the Straw Hats' requests to help them cure Luffy of his poisoning, challenging them to try and take the antidote from him by force like a pirate would. This caused the crew to note that, despite their similar appearances and lecherous streaks, Yonji was nothing like his brother. When Reiju eventually cured Luffy, Luffy thanked her but demanded that Germa return Sanji, causing Yonji to comment that she had saved the life of their enemy. Despite this, Yonji did nothing to halt the Straw Hats' progress, knowing that a confrontation would possibly jeopardize the imminent wedding. Abilities and Powers Being part of the Vinsmoke Family, Yonji possesses political power over the Germa Kingdom, as well the World Government. Unlike the members of most royal families, he (as well as his father and siblings) are also the commanders of their kingdom's military, directly leading their forces in combat and other activities. Yonji's father, Vinsmoke Judge, claimed that he was a formidable fighter. However, after a hostile encounter with Sanji, it is implied that his strength is considerably less than his older brother's; while Sanji was visibly unharmed after their fight, Yonji's face was severely deformed and required treatment. He possesses some degree of durability, as he appeared largely unharmed by his sister Reiju's kick despite her using enough force to send him flying several meters away. After his fight with Sanji, Yonji's face somehow became deformed as though it was a piece of dented metal; a doctor attempted to repair it appropriately, using first a hammer and then a machine press. Neither of these processes induced much pain or any injury in Yonji. He also has quick reaction speed, as he was able to put up a defense against Reiju's unexpected kick. Equipment Being from the technologically advanced Vinsmoke Family, Yonji possesses high-tech equipment. He possesses shoes that allow him to levitate in midair. History Past Yonji was born on the same day as his three brothers, being the fourth son and youngest child of the Vinsmoke Family. During their childhood, Yonji and his brothers viciously bullied Sanji for serving food to those they considered to be rats. Totto Land Arc Yonji first encountered Luffy's Sanji Retrieval Team right after they entered Big Mom's waters. Luffy's group mistook him for Sanji until Yonji revealed otherwise. Once he saw Nami, he became love-struck. Seeing that the Thousand Sunny was not the ship Sanji was on, Yonji was about to leave. Chopper called out to him, still calling him Sanji, much to Yonji's annoyance. Chopper begged for an antidote to Luffy's poisoning, but Yonji taunted the group to try to take it by force. His sister, Reiju, appeared and kicked Yonji for his rudeness. After Reiju cured Luffy of his condition, Yonji and Reiju left the Sanji retrieval team alone without making a scene. They also decided to pretend that they never saw the Straw Hats to prevent Sanji's marriage from being called off. He returned to his ship, eyeballing Nami's wanted poster. At some point upon arriving at Whole Cake Island, Yonji reunited with Sanji. The two had a hostile encounter with Yonji trying to force Sanji to comply with their father's wishes. In response, Sanji then overpowered Yonji, damaging his face in the process. While getting his face treated, Yonji expressed his surprise and bitterness over this defeat. After his face was fixed, Yonji cursed his brother and swore to get his revenge. On the day before the wedding, Yonji expressed excitement at the prospect of a reunion between his three older brothers, as Ichiji and Niji disembarked at Whole Cake Island. Major Battles *Yonji and his brothers vs. Sanji *Yonji vs. Sanji (unseen) Trivia *In keeping with the Vinsmoke Family's naming convention, Yon (四) means "four" in Japanese. This is a reference to Yonji's position as the family's fourth-born son. *Yonji's cowlick resembles Sanji's from the 11th omake, Mugiwara Theatre - Family Time. *Yonji's name was possibly inspired (stolen) by an SBS postcard. References Site Navigation it:Vinsmoke Yonji ru:Винсмок Ёнджи Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Vinsmoke Family Category:Germa Kingdom Characters Category:Princes Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists